The Light of Blaze
by xstarblazex
Summary: Hello my friends, the story you're about to read is the story of a light mage and her other fellow students (that are also mages) that are bound to explore the universe, and come across many different challenges as they try to save their teacher, who's in danger. This story is told by the main character, Blaze. I hope you enjoy!


My body was on fire. I could feel the heat nearly eating away my flesh. Everything in my house was burning, and those wicked, cold-hearted pirates were searching through my home, destroying everything they came across. I was clueless where my mom or dad was. I called out their names, and screamed and begged for them to come. Of course, the yelling caused me to cough even more, because of the smoke that lingered in my lungs and stung my nostrils.

Earlier that night, the sea-otter pirates came knocking at our door, demanding my parents to give them a specific book they wanted. My five-year old self was scared and worried, as to what was going on. My mother and father refused to give them the book that they were asking for, and what did the pirates do? They lit our house on fire, with their magic! I didn't get why they'd burn a house down, and nearly kill everyone, just because they weren't given a book that they wanted. It didn't make sense….

"Mommy, Daddy! Where are you?" I continued to cry out.

The fire began to roar, as I witnessed my house burn to ashes. Smoke filled the room and I crouched down, covering my head with my hands, with my eyes closed. I hid myself under a desk in the study, where my parents kept all of their spell books and potions. My eyes were swollen and my vision was blurry. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, and I thought I was going to die. My breathing slowed down more and more, and I could hardly get up. Everything around me began to fade away, and with the energy I had left in me, I cried one last time, "Someone, please help me! Mommy…Daddy…."

Just when I thought my life would end, I saw a brown-haired woman in the distance, entering from the door to the study. She had a worried look on her face and ran and sat next to me. She hugged me and said in a comforting tone, "Sweetie, it's going to be alright. I can save you."

Behind her, I saw two infuriated pirates, one of them being the one that turned my house into flames. He called out, "Get out of here Madeline, you no good worthy bi-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I felt a spray of cold misty water on me, and began to tremble. I opened my eyes to see the woman named Madeline, swiping her hand against the air, creating waves of water to move around. She controlled the movement of it, and the waves moved swiftly over the flames, wiping out both the pirates and the fire. Madeline looked at me, and her eyes were a pacific-blue color, and once the fire died out, her eyes went to a normal hazel color.

Hugging me, she said softly, "It's okay, there's nothing to worry about now. I need to get you out of here and have you all cleaned up."

In reply, I nervously said, "I don't know you! Who are you?! And where are my parents?"

"I'm Madeline, a good friend of your mother and father. Now..your parents are erm.." she paused, "dead…"

My heart beat quickly in my chest, and I started to feel lightheaded. I wished so hard that all of this was just a nightmare..and that what I heard wasn't true. Loneliness took over me, and I felt so empty inside. I was lucky enough to be taken care of by Madeline. Since then, she told me to call her "Ms. Madeline."

Ever since the day Miss Madeline saved me, I've been living at a boarding school called Will-o-Wisp Academy, a school that only special mages attend. Will-o-Wisp is known to be one of the greatest schools on the planet, Kovomaka. Not only on the planet, but in the Baklava solar system, it has its reputation of that. I don't know what makes me so special that I can attend there, but I know I'm bound to find out about the light magic that I hold. And yes, I'm a Light mage, the only one in my school. Oh, did I mention, my name is Blaze? Yes, it's a cool name for a girl like myself.


End file.
